


The Perfect Gift

by CleverCorgi



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Angst, Rope Bondage, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCorgi/pseuds/CleverCorgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster had just been searching for the perfect gift to get Jack for Christmas.  He never quite expected <i>this</i> though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I felt like writing a bit of something for Christmas. With all my family holiday duties to attend to, it ran a smidge late on getting posted, but... eh, close enough. ^_^
> 
> I've not forgotten _Snow Fall_ , for those who might be worried. I've just had a bit of a road block on getting the next chapter to cooperate, so I thought writing something else completely fresh might help. Hopefully it will; we'll see.
> 
> For the record, bondage is most emphatically _not_ one of my own personal kinks, but that's what the muse wanted to write, so any mistakes in the setup are entirely my own.

“ARRRGH! Bleeding prezzies won’t do - ow!”

Aster hopped around on one leg for a moment, cradling his sore footpaw.

“Note to self: don’t kick tree stumps,” he groused.

He balled up the papers he’d been leafing through - and crossing out ideas on - and threw the resulting lump across the Warren in a random direction.  He didn’t care; one of the sentinels, or the loose googies, would dispose of it properly.  Eventually.

“This is just so _frustrating_ ,” he muttered as he collected his things and headed for his Burrow to store them, musing over the situation he found himself in.

Aster had a small problem.  Well, two small problems, if he was honest with himself.

To start with, North had convinced everyone that, since this was to be Jack’s first proper Christmas with them, they needed to do a gift exchange.  Which, alright, not a big deal - he could just whip up something artsy for most of them and call it a day.  They always appreciated personal art gifts.

But, oh no, _not_ for Jack Frost.  That’d be _too easy_.

Which brought him to his second problem.

His _crush_.

Aster sighed.  “Feel like a youngling again, fallin’ for the first set of pretty eyes that come my way.”

The Pooka plodded into his abode and moved to the kitchen table, dumping his art supplies and notebooks on it, before settling in to sorting everything for stowing before he left to go to the Pole.

‘ _A place for everything, and everything in it’s place,’_ as the human saying went.

He started humming tunelessly as he worked.  After a couple minutes, it dawned on him that he was humming _Carol of the Bells._

Jack’s favorite.

_Jack._

Aster groaned and let his head fall onto the tabletop, creating a satisfying thunk when it impacted.  He grunted softly at the slight pain that action caused, but let his head rest amongst the art supplies for the moment, because -

_Jack._

The little bugger had no _right_ , worming his way into Aster’s mind like he’d done.  Normally, when he got to painting, or anything really, he’d enter something akin to a trance where it was no thought, just action.  Rote memorization  of the motions.  Straightforward.  Only time he’d have to think about what he was doing was if he deviated and wanted to try something new.

Nowadays though, every few minutes, his mind would wander off about some aspect of Jack Frost - his entrancing eyes; his infectious laugh; his lithe, lean body; his infuriatingly adorable way of apologizing, wherein he’d look up through his short bangs at you as he spoke; his absolutely lickable toes -

Aster growled and thumped his head against the tabletop again.  Harder.

_Ow._

And _now…_

Now, he was trying to find the right gift to jump start - hopefully - a Courtship, to give as a Christmas present.

Things had _not_ been going as he’d hoped.

He spent the next half hour racking his brain for any more ideas that would fulfill his quest for the 'perfect' gift, but he came up empty handed, same as he'd been doing for the last month - and now it was time to go to North's for their little monthly gathering, which North had insisted not be combined with their Christmas party, out of respect for the holiday.

For once, Aster agreed; he'd never allow a meeting on Easter.

And to top it all off?  He _still_ didn’t know if he was wasting his time.

Jack was human.  Born over three hundred years ago, when someone even _looking_ at another of the same gender the wrong way could be cause for a beating, if not worse.  True, humans had progressed a long ways in that short time span, and Jack could have followed along with… but that still didn’t mean that he was even _interested_ in men in the first place.

Let alone a giant, walking, talking _rabbit_.  Almost rabbit.   _Pooka._

He beat his head against the tabletop again.

_Right.  Not the point._

“Get it together,” he chastised himself.

Sitting up, and taking a deep breath, Aster managed to focus on the task at hand long enough to see it through.

_Well, almost._

As he was putting the last of the paint jars away, he noticed a particularly pleasing shade of blue that sent his mind straight into a spiral as he - not for the first time - wondered why it was so hard to find _just_ the right shade for painting Jack’s eyes -

“Oh, bloody hell.  I’ve got it _bad_.”

  
  


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

  
  


Aster swirled his drink, eying the thick mixture warily.  ‘Eggnog,’ North called it.  ‘Special recipe,’ he said.  While it contained all the traditional trappings - eggs, sugar, milk, heavy cream - and even a little nutmeg on top, Aster’s nose, and taste buds, could readily detect the ‘special’ ingredients.  Namely, liberal amounts of rum, bourbon, and cognac.

 _Oh, what the hell?_ he decided and downed it in one big gulp, suppressing a wince.  That really was a _lot_ of alcohol for a single eight-ounce glass.  It was no wonder Jack had all but passed out from just one glass.  Good thing the meeting had basically been over before the yeti brought the drinks in.  ‘Sides, the alcohol would make it easier for him to swallow his pride and ask for help with Jack’s present.

He grabbed another cup and downed half of it for good measure, before reverting to sipping as he waited for the alcohol to take effect.  Glancing around, he saw that Tooth was barely a quarter of the way through her first mug, and was already rosy-cheeked and starry-eyed.  North was drinking from his huge stein copiously, and only the slightest hint of color in his face showed that he even registered the intoxication at all.

Aster suppressed a laugh as he turned to look at Sandy.  The little Dreamweaver had several cups littering the floor around him already.  Poor guy; he was already three sheets to the wind and failing fantastically at forming coherent shapes with his sand.  Granted, his ‘conversation partner,’ the desk lamp, wasn’t going to be able understand him anyway, so it didn’t much matter.

With a careful glance at Jack - yep, sound asleep - he cleared his throat.  North and Tooth stopped chattering mid-sentence and turned as one to look at him.  That was weird.

“Yes, Bunny?  You want to say something, da?” North asked.

Tooth nodded encouragingly after a moment, when it became obvious that he was uncomfortable.  Her eyes widened slightly when he - again - glanced at Jack before turning his attention back to them and opening his mouth.

“I, ah, have a problem.  I, that is, you see,” Aster fumbled his words for a moment, before mentally slapping himself and firming his resolve.  “I want to Court Jack.”

Tooth gasped, although that quickly devolved into a fit of happy giggles.  North’s eyes went wide for a long moment, before he grinned brightly and laughed boorishly.

“Tchaikovsky!  Is good thing I was not drinking, Bunny!” he guffawed as he slapped one meaty hand against his thigh.

Aster shot a worried glance at Jack, but needn’t have worried - the sprite simply rolled over in his sleep and began snoring cutely - softly. He meant softly.

_Right, sure ya did, ya dill._

“Is long time since you desire companionship,” North continued, sobering abruptly with a slight frown.  “Is not out of guilt?”

“What? No!” Aster exclaimed, blanching.  “I - I - can’t I just like a bloke?”

“Of course you can, Bunny!  We’re just surprised, is all,” Tooth cut in, tone half-soothing - ‘half’ only because she hiccuped right after, and then giggled.  Not exactly the best sign of her level of inebriation.

“Da.  Is good you want companion.  Jack is good match.  Will add excitement to your life,” North commented, tone approving.  “Moon knows you could use it.”

“Oi!” Aster protested automatically, before his ears dropped in embarrassment.  “You didn’t have to put it that way.”

"I sense that you have problem," North observed after the silence stretched too long after Aster's protest. "Otherwise you would not wait for Jack to sleep."

Aster sighed gustily. "I can't figure out what to get him for Christmas.  I mean, it'll be his first gift from me, which is bad enough, but then I also want it to be the first Courtship gift too.  And the worst part?  I don't know if I am even wasting my time in the first place!  He could totally not be into men, let alone a giant space rabbit!"

Tooth giggled.  Aster rolled his eyes.

"Silly Bunny.  Jack adores you.  I am sure he will be receptive," North said after a moment.  "As for gift idea, you have come to right man!"

Or not, as Aster was quick to find out.  North started pacing midway into his rambling on gift ideas, gesturing wildly with is stein of eggnog.  He ran through all the usual, cliche gifts, which Aster summarily vetoed - but the crazy Cossack kept going!

Tooth was no help; between giggling fits at North and drinking more 'eggnog,' she repeatedly suggested things to do with teeth.  Which, no thank you.

Just as Aster was about to give up, Jack whined faintly in his sleep.  His ears twitched in response and then his head snapped over to look at the teen, in time to witness a sudden transformation in Sandy, who went from dozing lightly in midair to wide awake and fully alert in two seconds flat.  Further, he looked oddly at Jack for a moment, then simply snapped his fingers.  A tiny ball of dreamsand formed and flit over to pounce on Jack's head.  He quieted immediately.

 _Good old Sandy,_ Aster mused cheerfully.   _Always ready to give good... dreams?_

His train of thought was promptly derailed as, right before his eyes, the dreamsand coalesced above Jack's head into the form of his dream.

"Bunny?" Tooth questioned softly.  A hiccup interrupted her momentarily.  "Is he - dreaming about _you?"_

Aster shot a glance at Sandy who nodded, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

So, no.  Not Sandy's doing.

Dream-Aster was suddenly joined by Dream-Jack, the real one sighing happily in his sleep.  And then Dream-Jack reached out and -

"Oh ho!  See Bunny?  I _told_ you Jack adores you!"

_Jack is dreaming about kissing me!_

Aster had to focus, hard, and take deep, calming breaths.  Otherwise, he'd have snapped Jack up that moment and dragged him to his room.

Aster's attention drifted, embarrassment warring with elation, to share a glance with North and Tooth.  He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Sandy tugging on his arm.

"Yes Sandy?"

The Dreamweaver pointed at Jack, sly grin in place, even though he looked embarrassed himself.

_Why?  It's not like he doesn't see people kissing every d-_

"That's not kissing," Aster deadpanned, rather at a loss for words otherwise.

"Ah," North said, clearing his throat.  "I think is time Tooth and I leave room.  Sandy?"

The Sandman nodded emphatically and quickly drifted out after them.

North called from the hall.  "Perhaps you take Jack's suggestion for gift?"

Wide-eyed, Aster turned his gaze from the door where the others had hastily exited to Jack's dream.  After a long minute of watching the dream unfold, he began to grin.

"Perhaps I _should_ take Jack's advice," he murmured huskily.  "I'll get right on that... in a few... I think I'll just watch for now.  Make sure I know _exactly_ what he wants."

He got up, closed, and locked the door.  Just so that no one disturbed Jack's rest.

Not like _he_ needed the privacy or anything....

  
  


~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

  
  


Jack awoke slowly.  He hummed contentedly as he shifted, only to discover his legs were tangled in his comforter again.

 _Wait_ , he thought groggily as he woke up a bit more.   _I don’t remember going to bed…?_

Cracking one eye open, he came face to face with his pillow.

_Huh.  Someone must have brought me here._

He blushed at the idea of North tucking him in.  Or Tooth.

Something small and round bumped into his hand.

“Huh?” he murmured as he turned to look.

_Oh._

One of Bunny’s egglets.  It was lightly bumping into his hand, repeatedly.

“What d’ya want, little guy?” His mouth still felt like mush.

The egglet hopped over him and ran across the large bed, to his nightstand where -

There was a note.

He reached out and, after some sleepy fumbling, snagged the note and brought it close enough to read.

_Follow the petals._

“Huh?”

Blinking and shaking his head, he finally sighed in consternation and sat up, padding blindly into the bathroom to wash his face.  The warmer water always woke him up.  A few minutes later, he stepped out of the en suite and stopped, towel dropping to the floor in his surprise.

There were rose petals strewn from the foot of his bed, to the door, which was shut for the moment.

Oh!

_Follow the petals._

“Okay,” he said dubiously.  “What is this about?”

He moved to the door and hesitantly peeked out into the hall.  The petals trailed down the short hallway to the sitting room.  He still boggled at the amount of space North had allotted him in the Workshop - a bedroom with en suite bath, with a sitting room and a guest room that he’d turned into a small personal library and project room.

Deciding to do as instructed, he meandered cautiously out into the sitting room, and then stopped dead, eyes wide, gasping in shock.

Bunny was kneeling in the middle of the sitting room.

The petals led right to him, and encircled him, but that wasn’t the shocking part.

He was tied up with - with red - was that _ribbon? -_ and - and in _shibari_ style, with his torso criss-crossed by several bands and his arms tied behind his back at the elbows and wrists.  Additional ribbons were tied around his thighs and shins, holding his legs closed so that he couldn’t stand without first being untied.  And _then_ -

Ribbons were tied around his groin, cradling his - his - _rabbithood_ , which was itself _very, very obviously_ on display, proudly erect, and decorated with a large, fancy bow.

Jack’s arousal spiked so fast he felt dizzy from the rush of blood southward.

He caught himself against the wall with one hand, the other coming up to swipe at his hair nervously as he shivered.  The motion caught Bunny’s attention and he looked up and grinned, though his ears and nose were tinted red with embarrassment - or arousal?

“Merry Christmas, mate,” the Pooka greeted serenely, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

“I - I - what - _Bunny_ \- how?” Jack stuttered as he took a couple hesitant steps into the room, before stopping and steadying himself with the back of a chair.

“How?  Oh, I’m quite, shall we say, _flexible,_ mate - and the googies helped me finish her off, once my arms needed attending to,” he replied nonchalantly, before glancing up meaningfully.

It was then that Jack noticed the mistletoe hung directly above the Pooka.

_Oh!_

“Care to unwrap your prezzie, Jack?”

Jack squeaked.

And then dove forward, tackling the Pooka, and planting a searing kiss on him - which he happily accepted, if the delighted groan was anything to go by.  Jack didn’t come up for air until he absolutely had to, pulling back into a kneeling position similar to the one Bunny was restricted to.

He asked breathlessly, “You - you _like me?_ \- and how did - how did you even _know?”_

Bunny chuckled as he flexed his strong legs and righted himself from the half-leaning position Jack had knocked him into, despite the bindings restricting his movement.  Jack shivered in arousal at the strength that action implied.

“Well, mate, ‘s a funny thing.  I’ve been infatuated with you for several months now, and been trying to work my courage up to just out and admit it.  Then, well.  You fell asleep last night and had a bad dream.”  Bunny paused and shifted as much as he could, with the bindings, bringing their eyes more level.

“A bad dream?  I don’t get it.”

“Well, ah, Sandy fixed that right up.  And, well, the sand, it, um, showed us your dream.  Your very, very, ah, shall we say, ‘detailed’ dream.”

Jack flushed a dark violet and frost flashed across his cheeks and down his neck.

“ _Oh my god,_ ” he gasped, horrified.

How could he even look the others in the eye ever again?

“The others, they, uh, beat a hasty retreat, leaving me alone to, well, watch.  That was very… informative.  And I may or may not have wanked,” Bunny spoke, obviously embarrassed, before clearing his throat.  “Um, twice.”

Jack giggled despite himself.  “Right there, in the _sitting room_?  Oh my _god_ , Bunny!”

“Oi!  The others’d left, and I’d locked the door!” he protested.

Jack shook himself mentally.  He might have a few awkward interactions with the others for a while, but - _but_.  Bunny was offering himself to him, which was all he’d been able to think about for the last six months, and was even allowing him to indulge in his - his fetish.

His father had taught him to _never_ look a gift horse in the mouth, so who was he to say no?

He glanced down at Bunny’s bow demurely and grinned.  Apparently, the Pooka liked the attention, because his erection somehow got _larger_.   _Firmer_ too, from the looks of it.  He felt his face flush for an entirely different reason and had absolutely no doubt his eyes were dilating wide - he’d watched himself in mirrors often enough to know what he looked like when he got really aroused.  He glanced up through his short bangs at Bunny, who groaned at the sight.

_Jackpot._

“So…” Jack said, voice dropping into a register he’d once been told was ‘sultry.’  “You said something about unwrapping?”

He reached out one delicate finger and traced the bindings across Bunny’s chest, pausing to tease each nipple in turn, before moving on down the ribbon.  The Pooka shivered at the contact, only partially because Jack was leaving a thin trail of frost, and leaned into the touch as much as the bindings allowed.  After tracing the outline of every muscle on his chest and abdomen, leaving delicious shivers and breathy whimpers in his wake.

Jack then leaned in close, sniffing along the length of Bunny’s neck, up to the crown of his head, trailing just the tip of his nose along the flesh beneath the fur.  He again left a light trail of frost in his wake.

“So, _Bunny_ , how much like Earth rabbit’s _are_ Pooka?” he asked softly as he mouth passed by Bunny’s ear.  “Does _chinning_ mean anything to you?”

Before he could respond, Jack ever so gently, but firmly, rubbed the underside of his chin across the top of Bunny’s head, between his ears.  The Pooka moaned, low and long, at the action.

Jack chuckled huskily.  “I take it that’s a yes?”

Bunny nodded erratically.  “It’s - ah!” Jack interrupted his response by tweaking a peaked nipple again, leaving a small crown of frost around the tip.  “It’s - mmm - something that - that only ma -mated pairs do.”

Jack pulled away and quirked an eyebrow.  “Is that so?  Would you like me to be your… _mate_?”

“By all that is sacred and holy, _yesss!”_

Bunny’s reply was coupled with a moan, as Jack had immediately tugged on the bow around the Pooka’s prick after speaking, causing it to twitch spasmodically and begin leaking copious amounts precum.  The bow was apparently tight enough to restrict release.

_Oh… he thought of everything, didn’t he?_

“Mmm, I rather like that idea, being yours,” he purred, before allowing his voice to turn more serious for a moment.  “You know, I never thought that I’d have ever had a chance with you, after all that we’ve been through.”

Bunny chuckled breathlessly.  “Nor I, mate.  But - ah - we’re - we’re here, now, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” Jack purred again.  “That we _are_.  Well, perhaps I’d like to _test the goods_ before I commit to this deal, Bunny.  Don’t mind if I do.”

With that, Jack leaned down and blew lightly against the twitching penis cradled ever so beautifully between the ribbons and bow.  Bunny shivered.

“A - As - Aster.”

“Hmm?” Jack hummed his question as he blew against it again, eliciting another shiver.

“M-my na-name, is - is - ooooh!”

Jack cut off Bunny’s reply by licking up the side of the erection before him, from base to tip.  He hummed happily as he drew back enough to speak.

“Earthy, yet ever so slightly sweet,” he observed.  “I think I might have found a new favorite flavor.   _Aster_.”

With that, Jack pounced.  Pushing the ribbon further down the shaft, which only served to tighten it’s hold, since Aster was a fair bit wider at the base than the tip.  The Pooka grunted at the tightness, which quickly turned into a long, drawn-out groan when Jack’s mouth descended in the ribbons wake.

Jack had only really ever had one penis to practice on before, and he thanked every god he could think of when he’d discovered just how flexible he was.  Especially now, since all that practice using his mouth on himself meant that he could fairly call himself an expert in giving blowjobs, without having had to sully his mouth with _other_ cocks besides this one.  From the sounds Aster was making, he was doing a most _excellent_ job.

Aster must have been close, because it wasn’t long before he began begging for Jack to remove the bow and allow him release.  Jack pulled off long enough to say “As you wish,” before dropping back down and tilting his head just _so_ , thus allowing the full length of Aster to slide into his mouth and down his throat.  At the moment the tip hit the back of his throat, he tugged the ribbon loose.

Aster exploded with a shout, quite literally.  Jack only avoided choking from long practice.  Once the initial bursts had subsided, Jack pulled back slowly, catching the final few spurts on his tongue, properly giving him a taste.

Oh, yes, he could _quite_ get used to this.

Bunny was panting above him as he pulled off.  It took him a good minute to catch his breath enough to speak.

“Jack?” Aster asked.

“Yes?” he purred as he licked his lips.

“Have ya ever been with anyone else?”

Jack smirked, knowing full well why Aster was asking.  “No.  Why do you ask?”

“Because that was the _best_ blowjob I’ve ever had.”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of practice,” Jack said offhandedly, glancing up for Aster’s reaction through his bangs.

“Wait, what?  But you said -”

“You’re not the only flexible person in this room.”

“...oh.  Oh!  Ooooh!”

Jack grinned brightly.  “Yes, ‘oh.’  I’ll have to show you sometime.”

Aster shivered, the action eliciting a wince.

Jack frowned.  “The bindings getting to you?”

“... a little, yeah.”

“Well, then I should remove them.  It’s no fun if it’s hurting.  But… maybe we can try this again sometime?  I’d love to have a go at your tail with you like this.”

Aster groaned at the idea, nodding emphatically.  “I - I - yeah.  Yeah, definitely.  For now, if ya untie me, I’d _dearly_ like to return the favor, if ya’ll let me.”

Jack shivered in anticipation and moved to undo the bindings as quickly as he could.  The moment Aster’s limbs were free, he stood and stretched, wincing slightly as he worked the kinks out of his body.  Jack sat back on his rump, legs splayed out in front of him haphazardly, half-erect cock forgotten for the moment as he watch the display.

And then, Aster glanced down at him, gaze heated.  Jack laughed delightedly at the sight as the Pooka started circling him.

Stalking him.

Jack’s laugh turned into a breathy moan of his own when Aster pounced a moment later.

_Oh yes._

He could _definitely_ get used to this.

 


End file.
